Numerous roller skate designs are known in the art, all of which achieve some provision for steering the skate. This is usually accomplished by pivoting the forward and rear wheel trucks when the skater transfers his weight on the skate. Such a mechanism is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,159 issued to this inventor and hereby incorporated by reference. One difficulty with the prior art is the complexity and number of components involved in the many designs. A second problem is a failure to offer discreet and readily selectable turning rates for the wheel trucks. When the roller skate is disassembled for maintenance, it is difficult if not impossible to reassemble the skate such that the original turning rate is reestablished. This is due to the fact that turning rate is a function of the depth the king pin assembly or pivot arm is screwed into the main beam assembly of the skate. Finally, all conventional skates are turned by rotating the forward and rear wheel trucks in opposite directions. This often puts a great deal of stress and strain on the ankles, knees and hips of the skater.